


Unintentionally

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: AU Zim arrives as a teen, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim was sick of being treated like a second class Irken. While running away he accidentally lands on planet Earth. More specificity on the front lawn of Dib Membrane</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving and Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt I found on tumblr from someone I hope I can become friends with.

It was a one time thing really? An accident that should have been forgotten about years ago. So he managed to murder a few thousands Irkens, it was all part of the mission sorta. At least that's what Zim though. Zim was 197 irks old, he was nearly an adult and should be treated like one. They never let him leave, never let him do anything. Over looked everytime. ZIM?! The great Zim was over looked again for a mission....

Zim sat alone as always in his quarters. Today was supposed to be the day he reclaimed his title at an Invader that was cruelly ripped from him years ago. The alien looked around his room it was dimly lit by the lights above him that no one had bothered to replace in years, the floors while not dirty were also not clean as the rest of the ship. His cot wasn't made and hasn't been for years. A small desk was across from his bed was covered in  papers that had been thrown about and crumbled up. Failed plans, plans his Tallest had told him were trash. A small sink and mirror and that was all. No life or purpose in the room just walls.

The alien sat up from his bed with a long sigh. He rubbed his face a few times before standing up and rubbing a sore spot under his pak. He walked over to the sink ans leaned on it looking into the dirty mirror. What stared back made him sickened. His eyes were losing color slowly turning grey, his skin had lost color too almost turning a pale green instead of it's normal shade and his antennas had to be forced to stand up. He was also a great deal thinner than he should be. In simple terms he was dying. Irken are not made to sit around. They are made to fight and win wars, to take over worlds and make the citizens slaves. But all of that was stripped from him one foolish mistake and now he is waiting to die.

With another sigh Zim straighten up and left his room. He wasn't aloud to sleep with the rest of the Irk on the top deck instead he was in the lowest level of the ship crammed away. Walking over to the nearest elevator Zim made his way to the food court. Zim slowly entered keeping his head down as a few Irkens looked up at him before turning away and whispering to the person next to them. Grumbling curses under his breath Zim got his small rations he was given and left in a hurry. He usually wondered around the ship making sure to take back hallways and empty rooms to avoid people. He couldn't stand it anymore, the constant blaming and staring was enough to drive anyone mad. He could only blame himself really. He should have just apologized for messing everything up, instead he was an arrogant bastard and made a fool of himself. He was too young then to realize how much of his life he was ruining.

But for some reason today he wanted to go out to the landing bay. He wanted to look at the ships and remember a time when he was aloud to fly. He could still close his eyes and remember watching galaxies pass by him silently as a star died away in front of him but even those images were fading away to fuzz dreams. Zim had stumbled his way to the landing bay when he noticed the first problem. It was the middle of the day. The place would be packed with people and second he wasn't technically aloud within 200 enkens of any shuttle.

Zim slowly looked around, no one had noticed him he could still leave without getting in trouble but something was calling to him to come in closer. Zim skirted around the outside of the crowd looking for some reason why he felt particularly drawn in.The alien suddenly stopped. It was his. His ship. The one he used to navigate all over the universe was just sitting there. They had told him years ago that it had been scrapped. But they didn't it had just been sitting in here the whole time. He looked around to see if anyone noticed him yet. Still no one had....should he do it? What was the worst that could happen? I mean it wasn't like he was planning on doing anything he just wanted to go back in and feel it all again he wouldn't even turn it on.

Zim slowly creep around the back of the ship and went in through the bottom emergency hatch. Zim looked around and nearly fell over from it all. It was all the same just as he had left it. It didn't look like anyone had even been in here. It was still fully stocked with food and plans to take over planets and even small pictures of his old friends. Friends he couldn't even remember the name of. Zim moved to the front of the ship and sat down. He sighed happily at the feeling of sinking into it and let his eyes slip closed, he was almost asleep when he heard a thud and movement behind him. He spin around hands in the air ready to be faced with an officer holding a gun on him.

Instead he found nothing. It must have been his imagination running wild on him. Zim let his arms fall limply to his side and sank back down into his seat. He sat their for hours just think. Thinking about how he was treated like trash. How he had no one. How anything would be better than this. How easily it would be to let his pak reconnect with the ship and just go. Just leave before anyone would notice. It would take weeks maybe months for them to notice and by then he would be gone long gone. Zim just shook his head at the thought and got up to leave.

Zim was about to crawl down the hatch when he heard voices and froze.

"This is Zim's isn't it?" The one voice said.

"Who?" Another answered.

"You know that kid that fucked everything up years ago. The one they basically keep locked up in the lower deck," Voice one said.

"Oh yeah I know that one. He walks around all day like a ghost, Irk maybe he is a ghost and is dead down there," The second voice laugh.

The first voice laughed too, "Wouldn't it be great if he was gone though. Bet the Tallest would through a party and everything maybe even-"

The voices faded away and Zim stayed frozen. He sat on the floor of the ship for a long time a very very long time before he decided on something. He decided on something so crazy that it just might work. He reached for the hatch and closed and locked it.

Zim stood up walking to his seat. He sat down and let his mind go. He let his pak join with his ship and just like that the ship was awake. The control panel light up and Zim felt a smile spread across his face. It was a foreign feeling something he had forgotten he could do a long time ago. He reacted out to start the engines. His hand shook, once he pulled this lever there was no going back. He pulled down on it and heard the engines roar to live under him. The ship slowly started to lift and Zim couldn't help but laugh as he started to quickly maneuver it out of the land bay. And then he was in space. It was was that simple? Could it really be? He couldn't imagine they would just let him go that easily but then again maybe no one cared and you know what neither did Zim. He was free and he would never be miserable again.   
  


* * *

 

"This sucks, computer," Zim complained to the computer.

"Yes, so you have told me three times today. Are you going to enter a destination or are you just planning on drifting around forever? You have been out here for 5 months now." the computer answered with a lot more life and arrogance than a computer should.

"I don't really know," Zim answered more to himself than anybody. He sat up straight in his chair looking at the planet coming into view now. It was covered mostly in a blue liquid and land. "Computer, what is that planet?"

"It's called Earth. Third planet closet to the sun in the Milky Way Galaxy. Made up mostly of H2O," Zim cringed slightly, H2O wasn't uncommon in the universe but it was one of the few weaknesses of the Irken. It burned and was more painful than anything you could imagine, "Contains a diversity of life forms. The superior race is the humans," images of both male and female humans appeared on his screen. They had the same structure as Irkens but were more pink and had hair instead of antenas, not ugly but nothing as amazing as an Irken, "Irkens have already surveyed the planet and deemed it useless to invade."

"Yep, that was all very educational thank you, shall we keep going then?" Zim said setting the ship ahead and past the planet.

"WHY WE GONNA DO DAT?!?" A voice squealed out from behind Zim.

Zim jumped up at the sudden voice, shouting and falling onto the control panel. The ship started to spin around and go in all directions. The gravity field started to flicker out and ZIm bounced and banged about the shuttle banging his head off the floor and dash board. The spaceship stumbled into Earth's gravity and started to plunge downward.

Zim managed to crawl his way to the seat and try to stead the ship. "Son of an Irk," Zim screeched out still spiraling downwards, he quickly turned his head around to look for whatever had sent him on this crash course. There in the corner of the ship he could make out a SIR unit. "Fuck.." Zim mumbled to himself. He turned back to look were he was falling to. The ground was rapidly approaching he had no choice but to land or at least try. Zim's eyes quickly looked at the ground looking for somewhere to land. There! It was an empty enough lot and big enough to hold his ship. This was no going to be pretty bumpy.

 

* * *

 

Dib was sitting in his living room alone watching some re-run of Mysterious Mysteries. It was a normal Friday night, alone always alone. His dad had long since stopped even coming home the only time he heard from him was a card on his birthday and Christmas. Gaz, his little sister was out with some friends. He couldn't understand how she was always out and always with friends but then again when he thought about it, it made sense. She had grown up a lot in the last few years, she had toned down on how much she played video games and had filled out up stairs so to say. Dib sighed heavily and was about to flip the channel when he heard something. It sounded like an airplane but really loud and close.

Dib ignored it and just turned the volume up a bit but soon the noise had become louder than the tv again. Dib tossed the remote to the side and stood up cracking his back in the process. The boy made his way to the door opening it and looking around he saw nothing but the moment he looked up he knew nothing was every going to be the same.

Spinning down towards  _his_ front yard was an honest to god  **spaceship**. A spaceship, with a real life fucking alien inside. Dib started to worry his head was going to explode any second from it all. The shuttle landed surprisingly softly even though it was traveling extremely fast, tumbled two times and then just sat there. The alien spaceship just sat in his driveway like it was meant to be there. Dib lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes just to make sure what he was seeing was real. He looked around to see if anyone else had noticed, surely news reporters would show up any second and the government or at least the old lady next door? But nope it looked normal outside no one out, dark and cold. Dib slowly started to walk towards the ship his legs moving without his full consent.

 

* * *

 

"You little piece of shit you!" Zim yelled chasing the small SIR unit around the spaceship. The thing was a maniac, it ran around making giggling noises and seemed to think that it was all a game. "That is it! STOP!" Zim yelled, hands on his knees panting, "State you serial name, unit," The small robot just stared up blankly at the alien slowly blinking its turquoise eyes. They weren't red....this unit was defective it was the only explanation. Zim tried again, "State your serial name and your reason for boarding this shuttle."

The robots eyes turned red and stood up straight, "My name is GIR and....and..," The red faded out and returned to its old color, "And I think that boy is pretty. He's a nice Mary!"

Boy? What was the robot rambling about? Zim followed the robots gaze out the front window and his eyes meet brown ones. Shit. it was one of those humans.....the computer had stated that they were intelligent but how intelligent was intelligent. Zim swalloed thickly and slowly moved his gaze from the human to his side expecting to see the robot instead he was left staring at air. Where was Gir? Zim heard the hatch open and spun around just in time to see the robot run out of the ship and towards the boy. 

"GIR NO!" Zim yelled running out the door after his robot. It was too late, the robot was right in frront of the boy talking about how he was pretty and that his head was really big and then of all the things he expected the human to do what he actually did was not one of them.

"My head is not big!" The boy shouted back at the robot.

Zim wasnt sure how to proceed or if he should just grab his robot and run back to his ship but then the boy looked up to Zim and Zim couldnt move from under his gaze it was something no one at look at him with in years and it was entoxicating Zim felt his antenas start to lower under the intense stare and was about to try and say something when the boy passed out in front of him.

"Shit."


	2. Dib-human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA I FUCKING DID IT

"Mary's waking up! Master, Mary's getten up!" A voice screeched out, almost child like.

"Quiet, Gir," another voice answered, this one much deeper and monotone.

Dib groaned feeling as if his had a thousand bricks resting on it. Moaning, he moved to rub his head and sure enough he had a nice lump forming. Dib was about to lean back down into his bed when he remembered everything that had happened.

Dib shot straight up before falling back at the sudden nausea feeling and pain shooting through his head. He tried again this time much slower. He was in his room and there in the corner was the alien. Dib slowly blinked, this was impossible.

The alien was almost something out of a movie. It's skin was a pale green almost sick looking. Dib guessed by the voice that it was the male of its species. He had this eyes almost like a liquid and red pink. He wasn't really short but shorter than Dib but that wasn't saying much considering he was a giant for his age. Then he had these..antennas? They were standing up straight twitching everyone and again and Dib guessed that they worked like ears. His uniform it looked like was almost the same shape as his eyes and he wore a tunic...he had no skin exposed except his head.

"Um...are you here to take over the world?" Dib asked, his voice shaking slightly with fear. The alien turned his head to the side slightly almost like a puppy would if it didn't understand something. For a second Dib though it was possible that Zim couldn't understand him but then again he swore he had just heard him and the robot speaking it. Robot? Were was the little guy? Dib turned around to look for him. When he couldn't see him he turned back to the alien. He hadn't yet moved besides his head tilt.

"Where is your robot?" Dib asked still sitting on his bed. How had he gotten up here? Had the alien actually carried him up?

The alien eyes widened slightly at the question. They also quickly scanned the room in search of the small robot when they couldn't find him the alien let out a small growl and left the room. Dib sat listening as the alien went down the stairs he could only guess he was searching for the robot. The boy wasn't quite sure what he should do. It was his house after all

Dib stood up and made his way to the door. Slowly opening it he heard nothing, he creep down the stairs. He could see the back side of Zim he looked like he was talking to the ceiling from here. Well actually more like arguing with it. Dib had just noticed that Zim had a...thingy connected to his back. It was silver with again that same shade of pink in spots. What was up with pink? Dib couldn't make out anything the alien was saying as he got he closer he realized the reason why. He wasn't speaking English now. Now he was speaking in these clicking sounds. Dib was an arm length from Zim who apparently still didn't notice him. What was he even yelling at? Dib looked up, following Zim's gaze.

-

Zim continue yelling at Gir to get down even as he heard the human approaching. Not only was he extremely loud he smelled. Not unpleasant but...Zim shook his head he didn't need to think about it.

"Gir, I swear to Irk you get down here you can just crawl around on the ceiling like some little quifg. You're not a quifg!" Zim growled out at the small bot. GIR just keep giggling and crawling around. Zim tried to reach the blasted robot but he was just too short. His fingertips could almost reach him if only he were a but taller. From behind him he heard a small chuckle and froze. Did that human just do what he believed he did?

Zim went ridged. He lowered his arms and turned to face the human. The smile that had spread across the human face fell the moment he took at look at Zim's. Zim's eyes quickly surveyed the human. While he had done vital scans on the human while he was sleeping he hadn't actually looked at him yep. He was a few inches taller than Zim. That was the first thing he noticed and suddenly he felt the need to submit to him but daughter the need. His hair seemed to not agree with gravity and stuck up and he wore what Zim couldn't only describe as a trench coat but one of things noticed the most were his eyes. They weren't like Irkens that had different colors. This human had brown eyes but not a brown Zim had seen before this brown was warm somehow. If only they weren't hidden behind all that glass then they would be...

Zim growled and watched as the human cowered a little. Zim felt a small smile twitch at the corner of his lips. He hadn't had this feeling in years. The feeling of importance and as something to feared as a Irken should be. "Did you laugh at me?" Zim said trying to sound as intimidating as he could be.

-

Dib swallowed thickly. This couldn't be good. He hadn't thought about it until now really but was this alien hostile? Wad he here to eat him? Take over the planet? The boy pushed his glasses up his nose as he tried to look for words. Of course he laughed there was an alien in his living room reaching to grab his robot who is continuing to crawl all over the ceiling but Dib couldn't just say that. "Ummm-"

"Did. You. Laugh?" the alien growled.

"....yes?" Dib tried not to shift to much even though he was a bit taller than the alien he didn't give off the same air as the alien did.

"Very well," the alien said his face smoothing out, "get it."

Dib stared blankly at him. He slowly blinked not quiet sure what had just happened. Had the alien just...tested him? What was he trying to see? If he would listen? Tell the truth? It send an odd chill down his spine.

"Ge-get what?" Dib asked slowly.

"My SIR unit," the alien responded point to the small robot running around the ceiling. Dib was really hoping the thing wasn't dangerous as he grabbed it's head. He pulled slightly and the robot limply fell from the ceiling. Dib held it near his face.

"WELL HIA MARY!" the robot exclaimed.

"Is it working...alright?" Dib asked.

The alien narrowed it's eyes and took the robot from Dib hands and placed it under his arms like you would a book. The robot just giggled. Dib was officially marking this down as the weirdest day of his life. Dib stood staring at the alien not sure what to say when he abruptly turned and walked out the door.

Dib ran after the alien, following him as he walked back to his ship. "Hey wait, what are you doing?"

"Leaving." the alien answered.

"How?" Dib asked still following.

"In my ship, of course," the alien answered in a voice that sounded as if he also wanted to add a 'duh' to the end of his sentence.

"Isn't it a little banged up?"

The alien remained silent before mumbling, "Hopefully not too much."

Dib frowned and followed after the alien. "My name is Dib," Dib cautiously said. "You know just incase you wanted to know."

The alien remained silent as he made his way to his ship. He stood in front of it both arms crossed over his chest. The position looked eerily human. The alien reached out and touched the ship. Out of the side of the ship a door opened and the alien crawled in. Dib looked around and followed. The inside of the ship was unlike anything he had ever seen it was large and dark but seemed to give off a glow. The alien was touched some controls. By the looks of it he wasn't seeing what he wanted. The alien seemed surprised that he had followed but said nothing. "Why?" the alien mumbled.

Dib stood still, "Why what?"

"Why would you tell me your name?" the alien said continuing to work.

"Trying to be....friendly? I'm not sure it's what you do when you meet someone I guess."

"Very well. Zim."

"What?" Dib said not understanding what he meant.

"My name is Zim of Irk and the great Irken Empire."

"Oh," Dib said. He wasn't quiet sure how to respond to something like that.

"I will be staying here,"

"Excuse me?"

The alie-Zim rubbed his forehead as if talking to Dib was difficult. "My ship," he motioned by spreading out his arms, "is broken and I will need somewhere to stay and fix it for the next few weeks."

Dib wasn't sure how to respond. "With me? I mean I don't think you can just stay at my house like that."

"I could just kill you."

"You're welcome as long as you need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SAID I DID IT NOT THAT IT WOULD BE GOOD!!!! I KNOW IT SUCKED TOO BAD!

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta'd and sucky just like everything I write. Sorry


End file.
